When processing materials using a microwave plasma torch, a gas swirl flowing at high velocity prevents the plasma from attaching to the walls of the dielectric tube. This swirl gas subjects the materials to turbulent flow causing the materials to travel from the center of the tube, in line with the materials injection point, towards the surface of the tube wall, where the temperature is significantly lower than in the center of the tube. This subjects the materials to significantly asymmetrical temperature profiles and results in non-uniform particles and non-homogenous materials, which adversely affects the properties of the final product. Thus there is a need for a uniform processing environment for materials processed using microwave plasma. However, no such method has yet been reported.
From the above, it is therefore seen that there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein and above.